


I And Love And You

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Feels, Emotional Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Movies, junk food, and cuddling are a regular occurrence at Darcy Lewis's apartment on Saturday nights.Because even superheroes need a break from the crazy outside world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts).



> a/n: Holly and I talked about something called ‘no dialogue’ fics, where the whole story is on movement and emotion. We see inner dialogue, the thoughts, and the love. But no actual dialogue or at least, very little. It’s an attempt to actually get into the characters’ heads and to feel what they are feeling so here is my experiment. And this is dedicated to the amazing Holly.

[ [darcy](http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_love_you/set?id=216882614) ] [ [jane](https://www.polyvore.com/jane_love_you/set?id=216882106) ]

[ [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPqxmFbDF8A) ]

.

Every Saturday night, the four of them had one special thing to do. Something that was just _theirs._

Jane would arrive before the boys, carrying a bag full of junk food that she would pick up at the convenience store on the corner. Always the same thing, but that was okay. Peanut M&Ms for Steve, plain potato chips for Darcy, Twizzlers for herself and a half of a dozen Snickers bars for Bucky.

She dumps the food out on the counter while Darcy digs around in the fridge for the iced tea and bottled water. The doorbell rings and Bucky’s there, carrying the four DVDs he has rented from Redbox. The usual requests, the action flick for Darcy, the rom-com for Jane, the history flick for Steve, and the black comedy for himself. Darcy crows at the picks, smacking a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. He smiles, the tips of his ears turning red.

Steve’s the last to arrive, carrying the biggest teddy bear Darcy has ever seen. He laughs when he tells her about the awkwardness of walking down the streets of the city carrying this thing before settling it down on the sofa. A gift for her newborn nephew, one that she will be going home to meet in a few days. Darcy cannot help but laugh as she reaches up to hug Steve in thanks.  

Jane cues up the television in Darcy’s room, first bringing up Netflix. A warm up episode of MASH plays in the background as they play ‘rock, paper, scissors’ to see who’s movie will go in first. Darcy wins and Bucky drags in the garbage bin to set near the bed so the floor doesn’t get littered with water bottles and discarded chip bags like it did last time. The week before, some soda had been left in a can and it took her three hours to get the stain out of the Persian rug that Tony had given her for her last birthday. Yeah, strange birthday present but it was the softest thing Darcy had ever felt. Shut up, she liked it.

The action movie is shorter than most, just under two hours of bad guys beating each other up and a few broken knee caps. Bucky pretends to nod off on Darcy’s shoulder from the boredom and she pushes him off. Jane crawls down to the other end of the bed, waggling her feet in Darcy’s face once her romantic comedy begins to play.

Bad choice on the romantic comedy and they wind up taking it out halfway through. Jane waves off Bucky’s apologies, stealing a few of his M&Ms. Steve’s historical drama is in next and he’s almost vibrating with excitement. Something about the Civil War (the real one, not the pissing match from five years ago) and god, Darcy’s got to introduce him to her father. Once her dad stops fanboying, she’s pretty sure they would get along pretty great.

The hero dies in a great battle, saving the lives of all of his men and leaving his wife a widow at home. Jane’s suddenly bug crawling across the bed and accidentally kneeing Bucky in the nuts and Steve’s arms are waiting for her. She knocks Darcy right into Bucky and they both fall off the bed in a heap.

 _A lot of strength for such a little thing_ , Bucky muses as he helps Darcy up. He glances at the clock and it’s nearing ten. The city noises carry on outside of Darcy’s bedroom window, reminding them of the life that continues to move outside.

His comedy goes in but none of them pay attention. Jane gets up to go to the bathroom and Steve tries to take the half eaten bag of chocolate. Darcy swipes it from Steve’s hands, ignoring his protests as she sets it on the side table and grumbling something about not needing ‘chocolate sheets’ and sounding too much like Tony.

The movie’s half over when Steve begins to snore. Someone’s laughing on the screen and Bucky mutes the screen. Jane’s curled against Steve’s side again and her hair has spilled over her face so it floats up and down when she breathes in and out. Darcy smiles fondly and brushes the hair away. “She sucks it in her mouth and chokes.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, moving his legs so Darcy can lay the opposite way of him with her feet on the pillow by his head. He turns the sound back up just enough for her human ears to hear and the last thirty minutes fly by with Darcy occasionally stuffing a pillow into her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Steve wakes up long enough when the movie ends to take off his boots and passing back out, mouth hanging open. Darcy steals a comforter from the living room and lays it over their sleeping friends before crawling under it herself. Bucky hangs onto the corner he gets and winds up cuddling one of Darcy’s feet. She wiggles her toes in his face, causing him to laugh a little too loud and startle Jane. Their friend mumbles for a second before regaining her own hold on Steve and going back to sleep.

Bucky drops off not long after and Darcy can’t help but stare at him while he sleeps. He caught her doing that one time and called her creepy but still kissed her good morning, dragon morning breath and all.

She drags her eyes over to Steve, who is still asleep sitting up, his head resting against the wooden bed frame. Jane is curled into his side, her ear pressed to his chest. Darcy’s sure she was counting his heartbeats, letting them lull her into sleep.

Darcy lays on her back, her feet still resting on the pillow by Bucky’s head. She reaches out a hand and rests it on top of his calf, reminding herself that he is right there and warm and alive.

She tries to think of a time when these three people were not her world.

She can’t.

Jane is her heart. The strange scientist who had given herself to the world of discovery and there she did. Darcy couldn’t be prouder of her best friend. She had gotten to visit realms of the impossible and prove the whole stupid world wrong for doubting her.

Steve is her mind. In situations that were sketchy, Darcy would catch herself thinking, _what would Steve do?_ Probably get into a fight. So yeah, she got into fights. She fought the world too and heck yes, she won. He was the friend that she could call in the middle of the night and sob to over the phone and he would lay awake and listen to every word. He would bring her coffee the next morning and hug her if she was still upset.

Bucky was her soul. When she had first met him, he could barely talk. Now she couldn’t get him to shut up and god, listening to him argue with Jane over science and call Steve names was like music to her ears.

Darcy falls asleep then, the sounds of her world’s breathing finally helping her ease into slumber.

-;

The sun rises and so do they.

Somehow Bucky’s calves had become her pillow in the middle of the night. Her arm wraps around his knees and she moans when he tries to move, holding on tighter. His cold metal fingers gently detangle her from her vice like grip, making her shiver. The shades go up on the window, filling the room with sunlight and Jane wakes.

She grumbles at Bucky, calling him some name in Latin before kissing Steve on the cheek. He mumbles sleepily, groaning once he feels the crick in his neck. Darcy stretches her arms out, her eyes following her loved ones’ movements around the room, waiting until they have all tumbled from the bed and left the room before she rises and pushes her knotted hair out of her eyes.

The M&Ms did wind up in the covers sometime in the middle of the night. Tiny multicolored dots litter her sheets and Darcy can’t help but laugh. No matter how hard she tries...

“Babe?”

She looks up and Bucky’s standing in the doorway, his flesh hand gripping the frame nonchalantly and his hair sticking up all over his head. God he’s adorable.

God she loves him.

“Want some coffee?”

With a smile, Darcy nods. Bucky returns the smile and goes to leave but Darcy’s voice calls him back. He stands there, waiting for her to continue but she only approaches him and reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands splay on her back, his nose buried in her shoulder. Darcy’s dismayed to feel tears burning her eyes. She quickly thumbs them away, brushing her fingers through Bucky’s hair before kissing his cheek.

When they pull away from each other, Bucky sees her tears. His fingers caress her chin and she leans into his touch, smiling softly.

She doesn’t say the words. She doesn’t need too. He knows.

And that’s how they do it. That’s how they love. That’s how they live.

And that work’s for them.

**.**

**_I and love and you._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 


End file.
